Tari: A CROSS-ING OVER Story!
Hey, everyone! “Tari: A CROSS-ING OVER Story!” is finally here! I hope you all enjoy it! Also, happy 2nd anniversary to me making stories! _________________________ Tigre Distribution Media Presents In association with RH Studios and CARDGRAIN Studios A Production of Glitch Productions and MarioFan2009 Entertainment Tari: A CROSS-ING OVER Story! _________________________ CHAPTER 1 - THE MAD DOCTOR Synopsis: During a safari in Africa, an evil scientist named Dr. Morbis kills a mother cheetah, kidnaps her cubs and takes them to his laboratory where he transforms them into three anthropomorphic cheetahs to do his evil bidding, only for them to find out about his plans and turn on him! A few months later, Dr. Morbis creates a gang of sub-species to exterminate the Cheetahmen, only to fail! Afterwards, he gives up and later on gets a new idea for world domination... _________________________ Africa _________________________ In a large desert, a jeep is seen driving through the field. Inside is a man with black hair and wearing a green and yellow outfit driving the jeep. ???: Alright, just going through Africa looking at some animals for my vacation from evil. The jeep's radio turns on and a man's voice is heard. ???: (voice) Hey, Dr. Morbis? Er, I mean boss. How's the plan going? Dr. Morbis: Good so far. I'm just trying to think of some way to be a great benefit to my scheme. I'll let you know when I'm finished, Cygore. Cygore: (voice) Okay! Dr. Morbis shuts the radio off. Eventually, he stops the jeep and notices a mother cheetah tending to her three cubs. Dr. Morbis: Hm, seems like a bunch of cheetahs. Nothing interesting- Wait a minute. What if I captured her cubs and decided to make soldiers out of them? "laughs" Delightfully devilish, Morbis! Principal Skinner drives by. Principal Skinner: Hey, I came up with that line first. That will be a lawsuit of $50. Dr. Morbis: Fine, here. Dr. Morbis gives Principal Skinner his money. Principal Skinner: Thank you! Principal Skinner drives away. Dr. Morbis: Now to get those cubs! Dr. Morbis runs towards the cubs. However, the camera cuts away as he is heard screaming from the mother cheetah mauling him. Dr. Morbis then rushes back to the jeep while covered in scratch marks. Dr. Morbis: Shoot, should have remembered mothers protect their young. Dr. Morbis notices a rifle in his seat. Dr. Morbis: Oh, why didn't I think of that? Dr. Morbis takes out the gun, loads the ammo into it and aims at the mother cheetah. Dr. Morbis: Surprise! The mother cheetah looks at Dr. Morbis in confusion, only to get shot and killed by the bullet. The three cheetahs rush to their mother's corpse and howl in sorrow as Dr. Morbis laughs evilly. Dr. Morbis: Now, come to me, my prettys! Dr. Morbis takes out a bag and stuffs the three cheetah cubs into it before entering the jeep and driving away. A few hours later. _________________________ The United States _________________________ Dr. Morbis is seen exiting the plane at an airport and heading towards a black limo. At the driver's seat is a man with black hair and mostly composed of cybernetic parts. Cygore: Hey, boss! So, how did it go? Dr. Morbis: Went well! Managed to steal the three cubs successfully! Cygore: Alright! Well, what are we gonna do with them? Dr. Morbis: I'll explain when we get to my laboratory. Cygore: Okay! Dr. Morbis enters the limo and Cygore drives it away. A few minutes later. The camera shows a large laboratory on top of a huge mountain in the middle of the ocean outside a city. The camera then cuts to inside the laboratory as Dr. Morbis and Cygore enter the room with the cubs trapped in a cage. Cygore: Okay, we're home! Now, what were we doing with the cubs again? Dr. Morbis: Just follow me. To the secret lab! Dr. Morbis and Cygore rush to a nearby door with two levers on it. Dr. Morbis: Pull the lever, Cygore! Cygore pulls one of the levers, only for a trapdoor to open underneath Dr. Morbis, causing him to fall in. Dr. Morbis: Wrong leverrrrrrrrrrrr!!! A splash sound is heard and Dr. Morbis reenters the room, covered in water and a crocodile attached to him. Dr. Morbis: Why do we even have that lever? Dr. Morbis slaps the crocodile away and pulls the other lever, causing the door to open. He and Cygore enter the secret lab and head to a massive glass enclosure. Dr. Morbis (to Cygore) Just throw the cubs inside. Cygore: Got it! Cygore opens the cage and throws the three cubs inside the glass enclosure before locking the door. Dr. Morbis: Now, prepare to witness my greatest creation of all! Dr. Morbis heads to a control panel and pulls a lever, causing large cannons to emerge from the enclosure's ceiling and spray the three cubs with green fumes. The three roar painfully as they graphically morph into humanoid-looking cheetahs with one of them growing brown hair. Dr. Morbis laughs evilly. Dr. Morbis: Yes, it was a success! Cygore: I know! Cygore opens the enclosure and the three humanoid cheetahs exit. Cheetah 1: Huh? Cheetah 2: Where are we? Cheetah 3: And most importantly, who are we? Dr. Morbis: Greetings, my beloved creations! You three have been born for my ultimate plan of.. making the world a better place! I am your creator, Dr. Morbis! Cheetah 1: Okay! Cheeath 2: What about the cyborg guy? Dr. Morbis: That's just my assistant, Cygore. Anyways, as for your names, I think you'll be um... "looks at poster of Disney's “Hercules”" Oh, you with the brown hair! You'll be known as Hercules! Hercules: Cool! Dr. Morbis: Now as for you two, "sees a stature of Apollo shooting an arrow" One of you will be named Apollo. The other shall be named.. "sees a statue of Ares" Ares. Apollo: Okay! Aries: You mean Aries? Dr. Morbis: Um.. Sure, let's go with that. Anyways, you three will follow my every bidding. You got that? Hercules: Yes. Apollo: Got it. Aries: Indeed. Dr. Morbis: Good! Dr. Morbis laughs evilly. _________________________ The next day. _________________________ Dr. Morbis is seen laughing evilly while attacking the city with a large mecha while being aided by the Cheetahmen who are now wearing white shirts while Aries is wearing a red headband. Apollo: Um, Mr. Morbis? I have a small question. Dr. Morbis: What is it? I'm busy trying to accomplish something. Apollo: How is this making the world a better place? Hercules: Yeah, it seems more like we're causing more harm than good. Dr. Morbis: Oh. Um... people enjoy destruction? Aries: If so, then why does you mecha read "Doom-Bot 9000"? Dr. Morbis Uh, that just got named. Hercules: You're not making the world a better place! You're just trying to destroy it! Apollo: You are not the benevolent ruler we once believed! Aries: Take this! Aries begins attacking the mecha with wooden clubs while Hercules punches it and Apollo shoots arrows at it. Dr. Morbis: CHEETAHMEN, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!? STOP IMMEDIATELY! I'M JUST TRYING TO MAKE THE WORLD A BETTER PLACE! Hercules: For you! You're making the world a better place for you! Dr. Morbis: Right. That's what most supervillains do. The Cheetahmen continue attacking the mecha as Dr. Morbis speaks into a microphone. Dr. Morbis: Cygore, I need your assistance! My creations have gone rogue! I request your assistance at once! The camera cuts to Cygore who is outside the laboratory and mining the side of the mountain with a pickaxe while listening to headphones, thus unable to hear Dr. Morbis. Cygore: Oh man, I sure hope I find some diamonds in here! The mecha is heard exploding as Dr. Morbis screams while being launched in the air. Hercules: Let's go, brothers. Aries: Yeah. Apollo: We're done serving him. From now on, we protect this city with our lives. The Cheetahmen run off. Dr. Morbis lands face-first in the ground next to Cygore as he eventually unearths something which emits a dark glow. Cygore: Woah.. Dr. Morbis: Cygore, why didn't you assist?! And what are you marvelling at? Cygore: Look what I found, boss. Cygore takes out the item which is revealed to be a glowing black-colored gemstone. Dr. Morbis: What is that? Cygore: Seems to be some kind of crystal. Dr. Morbis: Well, keep it in the laboratory. We could find some use for it. In the meantime, I need to make a new plan to get revenge on the Cheetahmen. The two head back to the laboratory. _________________________ A few months later. _________________________ Cygore is seen throwing a rhinoceros, a vulture, a hyena and a chimpanzee into the enclosure and closes it before Dr. Morbis sprays the four animals, causing them to transform into humanoid animals. Cygore then releases them. Dr. Morbis: Greetings, my new and unflawed creations! First, your names will be White Rhino, Hyena, Scavenger and Ape-Man. Anyways, you all exist for your main mission. Destroy the Cheetahmen! White Rhino: Got it! Hyena: We'll take care of them! Scavenger: They will pay for their betrayal! Ape-Man: Yeah! Dr. Morbis: Good, now go stop them! The four animals run off. A few minutes later. Hercules, Aries and Apollo are seen outside the city eating gazelle nuggets. Aries: So what do you think Dr. Morbis has been up to lately? Apollo: No clue. Hercules: Maybe he moved out? White Rhino who is now wearing blue shorts, Hyena who is now wearing a brown karare outfit, Scavenger and Man-Ape appear. White Rhino: Found you at last, Cheetahmen! Man-Ape: You three shall pay for betraying Dr. Morbis! Scavenger: You shall be destroyed! Apollo: He must have sent these animals out to kill us! Hercules: Well, they ain't getting us without a fight! The Cheetahmen and the sub-species begin fighting. Meanwhile. Dr. Morbis and Cygore are seen in their laboratory, looking at the gemstone. Dr. Morbis: What do you think this gemstone could be? Cygore: Who knows? Could be a gift from the devil himself. Dr. Morbis: Maybe, but what does it do? Suddenly, a large explosion occurs in the laboratory as the Cheetahmen and the sub-species enter the lab while continuing to fight. Dr. Morbis: Oh no, they’re destroying my lab! Ape-Man: You Cheetahmen will never be victorious! White Rhino charges at Hercules, but he grabs him and throws him into a large energy pillar, electrocuting and vaporizing him while also causing a meltdown in the facility. Hercules: Uh oh. I think I just triggered a meltdown. Aries: You think?! Apollo: We need to get out of here now! The Cheetahmen run off as the building begins to collapse. Cygore: Boss, the whole place is coming down! Dr. Morbis: Quick, abandon ship! Dr. Morbis and Cygore rush into a nearby escape pod and lock the door as Vulture, Hyena and Ape-Man try to get inside. Hyena: Boss! Vulture: Let us on! Ape-Man: For the love of God, there are actually six seats! Dr. Morbis opens the door and he and Cygore are shown lying their legs on the other seats. Dr. Morbis: We like to keep our feet up. Cygore: Yeah! Dr. Morbis locks the door again and the escape pod flies away. Vulture, Hyena and Man-Ape scream as the lab explodes and they are killed. Dr. Morbis: Those Cheetahmen may have defeated us, but one day, we shall get our revenge! The Cheetahmen are shown watching Dr. Morbis’ escape pod flying away. Hercules: Dr. Morbis is getting away! Apollo: Not for long! Apollo pulls out a flaming arrow and fires at the escape pod. The arrow pierces the engine, setting it alight. Cygore: Boss, they hit the escape pod! We’re falling right out of the sky! Dr. Morbis: WHAT?!?!? The two scream as the escape pod flies violently around the city before eventually flying away from the city and a large explosion occurring nearby. Aries: Well, guess we won’t be hearing from them again! Apollo: True! Hercules: Well, what should we do now? Apollo: Maybe we can watch some more action movies! Hercules: Okay! The Cheetahmen leave. Meanwhile. _________________________ Crystal River, Florida _________________________ Dr. Morbis is seen crawling out of the destroyed and burning escape pod. Dr. Morbis: Blast those darn Cheetahmen for thwarting my escape! Cygore, where are you? Cygore: (offscreen) O-over here. Dr. Morbis sees Cygore who is completely smashed apart from the impact. Dr. Morbis: Oh no! Dr. Morbis picks up Cygore’s head. Dr. Morbis: Cygore, try to stay with me, okay? Cygore: I’m sorry, boss. T-the impact w-was too much. I don’t think I-I’m gonna make it. Dr. Morbis: Is there nothing I can do? Cygore: No, but perhaps. Take the gemstone I found. It could be used for a later scheme of yours. One of Cygore’s arms gives Dr. Morbis the gemstone. Dr. Morbis: Okay, I’ll see what I can do with it. Cygore: G-good... Cygore’s eyes shut off and he deactivates. Dr. Morbis then piles Cygore's remains together. Dr. Morbis: Your service will be remembered, Cygore. Dr. Morbis leaves. A few minutes later. Dr. Morbis is seen entering a city named Crystal River. Dr. Morbis; Hm, seems like this place is called Crystal River. Interesting, but I need to get back to my plans for world domination. However, I need to find a base first. Dr. Morbis comes across a large laboratory on top of a massive mountain in the ocean near a beach. Dr. Morbis: Huh, convenient. Dr. Morbis heads to the lab and enters. Dr. Morbis: Well, looks like this is my new base of operations. Now, I should be able to continue with my plans without those blasted Cheetahmen trying to thwart me. Dr. Morbis laughs evilly, only to look around the lab which is completely isolated. Dr. Morbis: Well, I kind of need some minions first. Cygore has been destroyed so I need to start fresh. But how? Dr. Morbis comes across a spilled trash can filled with expired blueprints. He looks at one of them and sees some robot duplicates. Dr. Morbis: Of course! I can build myself some robot servants! However, these robots shall be nothing like these ones. "rips blueprint in half" My robots shall be very advanced and among the most competent of my creations! Dr. Morbis heads to a nearby workstation and begins working on a set of blueprints. Afterwards, he finishes blueprints for a total of nine different robots. Dr. Morbis: Alright, I finally finished! Now to begin constructing! A montage starts, consisting of Dr. Morbis constructing each of the robots. At one point, he accidentally knocks one of the blueprints to the ground which he doesn't notice as he continues constructing. The camera cuts to outside of the lab and the background transitions to nighttime as Dr. Morbis continues building. _________________________ The next day... _________________________ Dr. Morbis is seen entering the room while drinking coffee. Dr. Morbis: Alright, my robots shall finally be complete! I already got their models done and so far, they're looking brilliant! Dr. Morbis heads to an area in the room where eight of the robots are seen deactivated. The first robot resembles a miniature kid with green hair and wearing a Hawaiian shirt. The second robot resembles a man with blonde hair and wearing a dark blue business outfit. The third robot resembles a woman with red/orange hair and wearing a white and black jacket. The fourth robot resembles a man with black skin, brown hair and wearing a white vest. The fifth robot resembles a woman with purple hair and wearing a black shirt. The sixth robot resembles a man with black hair, a white vest and one cybernetic arm. Dr. Morbis: (referring to the sixth robot) Yeah, I was kind of running low on parts so I had to improvise. The seventh robot resembles a woman with yellow hair and wearing goggles and a green vest. The eighth robot resembles a man with black skin, black hair, a black bandana and a grey cybernetic arm. Dr. Morbis: Now, all that is left is to grant them their power sources. But before I do so, I have made another robot that shall act as their commander! She will be known as the Meta-Bot! Dr. Morbis heads to a nearby drape and removes it. Underneath it is a robot resembling a woman with short green hair, a brown jacket, a brown belt and blue pants. Dr. Morbis: Okay, now what should I use for my robot's power sources? Dr. Morbis looks at the glowing gemstone lying on a nearby gemstone. Dr. Morbis: Guess that could work. Dr. Morbis grabs a nearby hammer and smashes the gemstone into pieces. He then collects the shards, but in the process, the gemstone reassembles. Dr. Morbis: Hm, seems like it can't be permanently destroyed. Oh well, it's the robots that matter. Dr. Morbis inserts the gemstone's shards into each of the robot's chests and closes them. Afterwards, he pulls a lever, causing the roof of the lab to open and summon lightning which strikes all of the robots. Afterwards, the robot's eyes open. Dr. Morbis: Greetings, my new creations! Robots: Greetings, master. Dr. Morbis: As you can see, your names are located on your arms. Robot 1: "looking at his arm" I got THE-1115. Robot 2: "looking at his arm" I have LUC-1116. Robot 3: "looking at her arm" BEL-1117. Robot 4: "looking at his arm" SHE-1118. Robot 5: "looking at her arm" LUC-1119. Robot 6: "looking at his arm" MAS-1120. Robot 7: "looking at her arm" SOF-1121. Robot 8: "looking at his arm" LAM-1122. Robot 9: "looking at her arm" Mine is AVA-1123. Dr. Morbis: Now that you all know your names, you all exist for this one purpose. To serve me and assist me in my plans to conquer the world. Robots: Yes, master. AVA-1123: We will not disappoint. Dr. Morbis: Good. Now all of you just do whatever while I get down to coming up with my plans. Dr. Morbis laughs evilly as he exits the room and the scene fades to black. _________________________ CHAPTER 2 COMING SOON! Trivia * This is the second installment in the “CROSS-ING OVER Stories!” series. Category:Stories by Rh390110478 Category:From 2020 Category:CROSS-ING OVER Stories! Category:Dr. Morbis Episodes Category:Cygore Episodes Category:Mother Cheetah Episodes Category:Aries Episodes Category:Apollo Episodes Category:Hercules Episodes Category:Principal Skinner Episodes Category:Crocodile Episodes Category:White Rhino Episodes Category:Hyena Episodes Category:Scavenger the Vulture Episodes Category:Man-Ape Episodes Category:Robo-Theo Episodes Category:Robo-Lucks Episodes Category:Robo-Belle Episodes Category:Robo-Sheridan Episodes Category:Robo-Lucinia Episodes Category:Robo-Masa Episodes Category:Robo-Sofia Episodes Category:Robo-Lamar Episodes Category:Ava Episodes